ccfalloutroleplayingfandomcom-20200217-history
Outer Heaven
Outer Heaven is a military single party dictatorship in the Wyoming Wasteland founded by Sigvart Knoxon aka The Demon of The Wastes and The Fallen Angels in the year 2294, seeking to create a utopia for soldiers. WORK IN PROGRESS Background The concept of Outer Heaven was created by (Sigvart) The Demon's interpretation of Angel Greene's will, according to the words she said to Sigvart before their final battle in which The Demon killed The Angel in 2279. He thought she wanted a strong nation where soldiers would be respected and honored as opposed to being used as tools to the agenda of a government. When The Demon and The Fallen Angels went rogue from the Brotherhood of Steel in 2280, they escaped via a salvaged Carrier VTOL and landed in Lincoln City. Here, The Fallen Angels settled and started plans for their first concept of Outer Heaven and it lived for quite some time. However, after The Demon's presumed death and the defeat against Caesar's Legion in 2285 (read The Fallen Angels for more information), The Fallen Angels started to fall apart. The remnants, lead by Jonathan Miller fled to the Wyoming desert and settled in the ruins of Cheyenne City which would later be known as Fort Heaven. A Second Heaven 2294 - 2295 When The Demon awoke from his nine year long coma in 2294 inside a Followers clinic in Salt Lake City, he spent weeks tracking down the remnants, eventually finding them in Cheyenne City. Jonathan Miller handed back leadership to The Demon and was awarded the rank of Second in Command. Weeks after The Demon arrived, the situation was already starting to turn around due to The Demon's tactical skills and the morale boost gained after The Demon returned. Once they had cleaned up Central Cheyenne, they quickly set their mind to gaining resources. FA scouts were sent to locate pre-war quarries so that they could repair them and gain resources. Weeks after the first scouts were sent, they had located around 14 quarries and they repaired all of them. After that, they recalled the scouts and restarted the mercenary business which The Fallen Angels had long been gone from. They were hired by local tribes and communities to fight off raiders, ghoul infestations et cetera. After the caps went rolling in, they begun hiring workers to the quarries, and thus the wheels of economy was set in motion. The FA then focused at occupying pre-war weapon and construction facilities which the resources from the quarries went to, quickly hiring workers for these facilities as well, thus gaining self sufficency within weaponary matters such as ammunition, weapon and armor construction et cetera. The Fallen Angels Lightweight Power Armor was also once again manufactured, recreating the army once feared in Lincoln. 'OUTER HEAVEN' Seven months after The Demon retook leadership, The Fallen Angels were ready to clean up the rest of Cheyenne. They destroyed several raider outposts, rival mercenary groups, violent prospector camps, ghoul infested areas and occupied smaller communities within Cheyenne. In the matter of four weeks, The Fallen Angels were ready to establish a city-state once more like they did twelve years earlier. After nine years without a nation to call home, they finally had the nation they demanded. The name of the nation was: Outer Heaven. 'THE SOLDIER CULTURE' Like they once united Lincoln City, The Fallen Angels had united Cheyenne City. Like they once restored vast parts of Lincoln City, they had begun restoring Cheyenne City, now renamed Fort Heaven. Ruined buildings that couldn't be restored was demolished and replaced with military outposts, forts barracks and supply depots. Citizens were indoctrinated with propaganda, being teached that Outer Heaven was a nation of and for soldiers, a place where soldiers, regardless of race or gender, could call home. The Demon intended to make a society where soldiers were respected, honored and cared for unlike what he had seen in the Brotherhood of Steel, Ceasar's Legion, the NCR and other national armies and smaller militas. At first, The Fallen Angels recieved resistance. But resistance was quickly crushed and in the end there remained almost only citizens convinced to join the cause of the soldiers. Freedom of speech and opinion was however still legal. The military meritocracy went on to conquer smaller communities around Fort Heaven for the sake of ensuring that enemies wouldn't only have one target to attack while extending borders, gaining controll over a few more trade routes and access to more mineral supplies, once again used for military purposes. 'WAR WITH THE GREAT KHANS AND TAKING THE NORTH' The Great Khans owned areas near Fort Heaven which made The Fallen Angels anxious. They felt that they had to be pushed out. Knowing that The Great Khans would never willingly surrender land, Outer Heaven attacked without warning in July 31 2294, ultimately destroying any Great Khan in their way during their campaign. Once the "message " was sent, The Great Khans willingly surrendered land in December 8 2294. Since Outer Heaven didn't want to deal with Ceasar's Legion yet, they allowed the Great Khans to live in exchange for the area known as Albany. After the war, Outer Heaven focused on areas north of Laramie where Fort Heaven is located, there's areas known as Platte and Goshen which homed several war-mongering tribes. To Outer Heaven, this would be easy to conquer, but if they did, they would probably have to kill most of the inhabitants. Instead they tried intimidation. The tribes all over Platte and Goshen heard stories of the great conquest in Albany and the great strength found in Outer Heaven. Outer Heaven promised them great conflict in exchange for the tribes. Most of the southern tribes in Platte and Goshen took the offer, most notably the Red Hand Tribe, while most of the northern tribes refused. United under one banner, the southern tribes were trained by The Fallen Angels and learned real warfare as well as basic military skills such as medical training. A few months later the tribals were prepared, meaning they wouldn't lose as many tribal soldiers as they would if they rushed the invasion. In March 4 2295, Outer Heaven declared war on the northern tribes and with little resitance to offer, the tribals lost. Nearly no one surrendered in their futile belief that they could win and as such most tribes in the north were slaughtered. However, those who surrendered like the ones in the south, found themselves to be more happy in Outer Heaven, often getting the conflict they desired in the mercenary business and other wars. Though this had mixed opinions. While some soldiers felt as if they desired conflict and needed it, others would despise the cause and lay their life as a soldier behind them, which they ultimately were allowed to. Fall of Men, Rise of Demons (WIP) Later the same year, The Demon decided that it would be a good idea to set up a base of operations in the east for further operations in the eastern post-war US. As such, via stolen NCR vertibirds, a scouting party was sent east and landed in Western Virginia. Quickly after their arrival, they found Vault 4 which would later be named Vault X. The vault became the base of operations in the east and holds plenty of secret projects, including something rumored to be related to The Enclave. At the same time, Outer Heaven makes contact with The Enclave. Despite disagreeing almost completely politicaly, they saw a vallue in an alliance and as such signed the Fort Heaven Treaty. Culture (WIP) It would make sense to say that Outer Heaven's citizens follows a military culture. They ultimately believe that they need conflict in their lives. They're fond of the order they maintain in their occupied areas, they have full understanding of military aspects in life... (WIP) Purpose The Demon of The Wastes seeks to create a utopia for soldiers. He believes that soldiers also diserves a place to call home. Outer Heaven doesn't care about race, ethnic groups within races, gender, religion et cetera. It doesn't fall into it. Human, ghoul, male or female, The Demon wishes to create a place where soldiers are honored, respected and always has a purpose as opposed to other nations where they're used as tools for their governments and the dead being replaced like nothing ever happened, without no sense of honor. Resources, trade and general economy (WIP) MILITARY RESOURCES Aside from working as mercenaries, Outer Heaven gains money and resources through different means too. When first starting up their self sufficency campaign, they sticked with scavenging for food until further ado due to the great feral ghoul threat. Instead, they focused at military resources so that they could start producing their trademark Lightweight Power Armor once more. Outer Heaven has scouted for and set up several mines around their terretory and enough factories in Fort Heaven to manufacture their weapons and armors. Military supplies isn't a problem, in fact, due to the overabundance, most are rendered useless. As such, they've stablished trade routes with the Great Khans despite the war, which leads further west into Vegas and NCR lands. They even trade with the legion, despite their extremely cold relationship. Despite their great monopoly in this sector, most other sectors are rather bad. FOOD When they got around to "cleaning up" Fort Heaven, they felt that they could finally move on to creating farms. But the Wyoming Wasteland is a inhospitable, deadly place filled with conflict at every corner. Few places are fit for setting up a farm of any kind. Outer Heaven has some farms up and running, but rely alot on trade in order to get their food. If any nation were to threaten Outer Heaven's food supplies, whether it be through raiding or making an embargo, Outer Heaven would likely declare war in order to ensure their provisions are fullfilled. This was also another reason Outer Heaven decided to declare war upon the Great Khans. MEDICAL SUPPLIES Medical supplies/help are free for the army, higher ups and otherwise important people. Other people have to pay for it, mostly due to the lack of medical supplies and doctors assigned to citizens. Outer Heaven produces some of its own, but once again relies alot on outside trade. Outer Heaven is capable of supplying its army and just barely capable of taking care of most of its citizens. Despite this, due to the lack, there's also alot of sick citizens. LUXUARIES Things deemed as luxuaries are things hard to get by, whether it be because of a lack of supplies, based around economic strength or things that humans generally don't actually need. This may include TVs, radios, post-war created furnitures or even toilet paper. Due to the vast importance of information, both for soldiers and citizens as well as the large distances between Outer Heaven's cities, villages, outposts et cetera, Outer Heaven got radios covered for a rather cheap price. TVs are generally popular among more wealthy people and post-war created furniture is a rare sight. Outer Heaven exports some luxuaries such as the radio, but mostly once again relies on imports. INFORMATION ECONOMY As a mercenary organization as well as an army, the Fallen Angels have participated alot in corporate espionage, information gathering and otherwise subjects deemed as espionage for other nations. It's not even close to being a good cash tree like the mercenary business, but it rakes in some money. Mostly, the HID joins these kinds of missions. Despite their great lack of many resources, Outer Heaven remains one of the best places to live in the brutal and toxic Wyoming Wasteland. Communal structure Outer Heaven has certain tiny hints of democracy in the form of communes. Pretty much anyone can be elected so long as the person has performed military service, opposes racism and denounces anti-soldier activities. The communes are lead by elected mayors and a parliament. Fort Heaven has one too. In practice, the state has full controll over all matters, but allows the people some form of independence, thus also decreacing the bureaucracy a notch, as well as ensuring that remote locations will be able to take care of themselves independantly. The communes are generally rather big when it comes to land. But Outer Heaven is rather pro-centralization, so despite this there's almost no civilization between the cities and the outposts, save some strategicaly important locations such as mines. Law in Outer Heaven Territory The law in Outer Heaven isn't all that different from anywhere else in the wastes. Don't steal, don't attack Fallen Angels' personell, citizens or wastelanders of any kind and don't murder. Outer Heaven is harsher than most with its laws, and given how violent Wyoming is, this is understandable. Murder is always treated with death, attacks may be treated with death, but more likely leads to community service or forced conscription and stealing will be treated the same way. The law is extra harsh to install utter fear to breaking the law. This is one of the main reasons that Outer Heaven remains the safest place in the Wyoming Wasteland. But safest does by no means mean safe. Wyoming is harsh, as is the wastes in Outer Heaven. Able citizens of Outer Heaven are all looked at as soldiers and the law says they owe their life to the nation. As such, every single able citizen are forcefully conscripted and given basic military training. Regardless, most of these "soldiers" lead a normal life free from being in the warzone. The warzone is only for those who desire to be there, and hefty sums of caps are granted to those that take contracts. This in itself attracts many citizens to become career soldiers. Armed Forces (WIP) The Armed Forces of Outer Heaven is The Fallen Angels. WORK IN PROGRESS Themes Category:Faction Category:Outer Heaven Category:SigvartTheDemon